


一切都怪詹姆斯·巴恩斯

by narraci



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵现在知道了，他现在知道这些事情都该怪谁，这些事情都怪詹姆斯·巴恩斯，巴基。不管他到底叫什么名字，反正都该怪他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一切都怪詹姆斯·巴恩斯

**Author's Note:**

> * 脑洞
> 
> * 段与段之间可能有时间跳跃，可能没有
> 
> * 纯属脑洞
> 
> * 所有叉骨POV与冬兵POV不代表我个人观点

冬兵现在知道了，他现在知道这些事情都该怪谁，这些事情都怪詹姆斯·巴恩斯，巴基。不管他到底叫什么名字，反正都该怪他。

 

***

 

他问过一次朗姆洛的名字，对方看了他一眼，目光在他脸上停留的时光有些长，最后简单地说了三个字，“朗姆洛。”没说是名字还是姓，那没什么关系，他只是想知道他该怎么叫他。朗姆洛旁边站着的男人也看着他，手指放在腰间的枪上，似乎也期待着回答自己的名字。

他只需要一个名字，他只需要一个人堵住东边那条路，往那儿逃多半会滚下悬崖峭壁，但根据冬兵的经验，人在危难之际常常会爆发出超出想象的潜能，他不愿意轻视任何一个目标。

冬兵坐在那儿，观察了这群雇佣兵三个小时，他们检查武器，互相低声交谈，围着地图研究对策，朗姆洛是最适合这个任务的，当他截击目标之后，目标可能会冒险开车冲向朗姆洛寻求突破。

如果避开扒在车顶的冬兵差点被一路带下悬崖这点不提的话，任务完成得非常顺利，冬兵在最后一刻透过车顶射中了司机，年轻人的脑袋无力地撇向一边，柔软的头发暂时盖住了他后脑的伤口，冬兵跳起来的时候朗姆洛抓住了他，深红色的车直直地摔了下去。

“你还好吗？”朗姆洛有些喘，把冬兵拉上来可算不上是轻松的活。

他活动了一下肉做的那只手臂，又活动了一下金属的那只手臂，他没事，非常好，不过他没回答朗姆洛。

他感到有股黑影从他的心底弥漫而上，迅速地渗入了他的骨骼与血液。

 

***

 

仔细想想，冬兵问了他的名字，这就是那次崩溃的前兆。

冬兵从不问任何人的名字。

回到基地两个小时之后，朗姆洛才知道冬兵不见了，他把冬兵搞丢了。朗姆洛个人觉得这个表述有点问题，首先，是冬兵点名要他去协助任务，他怎么会知道冬兵并没有自己回到他该去的地方？但显然，“冬兵把我搞丢了”并不是有些高层喜欢听到的答案。

他径自脱下战斗服去洗澡，冰冷的水冲走他头发间的灰石，他的肩膀隐隐有些酸痛，后背有撞在岩石上产生的大块的淤青。

冬兵没有跟他说谢谢，他戴着严实的护目镜，朗姆洛也看不见背后的表情，冬兵活动了两只胳膊，还有腰和腿，显然没受什么伤。

只是一次任务，朗姆洛应该很快抛在脑后，不过这是他第一次看到传说中的冬兵，传说他比他们这里任何人都要年长，做过的暗杀任务都封在机密档案里。

说到底他也是个人，他有好奇心。

最后朗姆洛甩干头发，穿上军裤和背心，他调出了这三个小时以来基地的运输记录，决定试试自己的运气。

 

***

 

朗姆洛躺在病床上，身上插着无数管子连向生命维持机，除了微微起伏的胸膛和跳动的曲线，没有其他象征能说明朗姆洛还活着。

冬兵能听见朗姆洛呼吸的声音，细不可闻。

他不能确定病房门口安插的人来自哪里，对他来说没有多大区别，很少有人会在窗子外面安排岗哨，所以冬兵直接拆了窗子爬了进来。

他能听见朗姆洛呼吸的声音，心脏正在努力燃烧起来，有人给朗姆洛注射了大量的镇静剂，朗姆洛应该不会醒来，不需要忍受来自全身的疼痛。

冬兵盯着那台发出稳定嗡嗡声的巨大的白色机械，他不是很清楚这些东西运作的原理，但他知道这些东西上都有按钮，有开关，最关键的，这些所谓的高科技的玩意儿，靠电运行。

他低头研究了一会儿电线的走向。

然后在床边坐了下来，床略微沉了一沉。

 

***

 

有些时候詹姆斯·巴恩斯会占上风，他趁冬兵不注意就把冬兵挤到了一边。问题是，巴恩斯的神智不是十分清晰，他不知道自己想要什么，他不知道自己在哪里，他什么都不知道，他看到冬兵那条金属的手臂时会感到恐慌。

这时冬兵就会给他建议。

冬兵并不介意巴恩斯的存在，他喜欢巴恩斯，对巴恩斯感到亲切，这可不是他每天都能感受到的情感。巴恩斯和他是同一个人，在某个七十年未曾打开过积满灰尘的箱子里，冬兵明白这一点，他只是不去多想这个可能性，会引起尖锐的头疼，神经仿佛要逐根在他的大脑里炸开，让他想起他用的那种小炸弹球。他脑子里到处都是。

朗姆洛说他精神崩溃了，他得把他带回去。

冬兵不同意这种说法，巴恩斯应该多出来呼吸一下新鲜空气——这是玩笑，巴恩斯应该能够听懂。他没有精神崩溃，再说，精神崩溃是什么意思？

朗姆洛试图抓住巴恩斯，冬兵觉得这是他该出现掌控局面的时候了，巴恩斯不是朗姆洛的对手。

他把朗姆洛摁在地上，折断他的右手之前，冬兵停住了，他想起朗姆洛把他拉了上来，似乎就发生在不久之前。这点他还没告诉巴恩斯，以后总有机会的。

冬兵慢慢松开了对朗姆洛的控制，并留心着朗姆洛的肌肉运动，预备着面对扎实猛烈的反击。

出乎他意料的是，朗姆洛并没有选择反击，朗姆洛举着双手，从地上爬了起来。

冬兵问巴恩斯这是什么意思？然后退回了一边。

 

***

 

朗姆洛对着镜子检查自己额头的伤口，看见自己的倒影不禁一阵晕眩，他的眼前一阵阵地发黑，冬兵把他脑袋往瓷砖地上死命撞的时候还是留了些余力。

他撑住流理台的边缘，闭上眼睛，控制住自己的呼吸，他联系了罗林斯，让后者迅速带人过来，他一个人没法制服冬兵。

冬兵的力量与速度本就超越常人，那条该死的金属胳膊更是致命的武器。朗姆洛查询了所有出入基地的车辆，最后锁定了一架小型飞机，在边境的一座小镇找到了目标。

一旦定位了地点，剩下的事情就不难了。冬兵摘掉了面罩，穿上了长袖的外套遮住了自己的金属手臂，他没有身份证明，没有信用卡，不会留下任何痕迹，但在这么个小地方，找个陌生人是很容易的事情，更别说是个精神不正常的陌生人。

他试图说服冬兵跟他回去，冬兵却直接拆了货架向他脸抽过来，似乎没有认出他来。

或者认出了。

“我还以为你挑我是因为喜欢我呢。”冬兵慢慢松开朗姆洛往后扭的胳膊时，朗姆洛忍着疼痛，开了个玩笑。冬兵如他所料的没有反应。

他投降，朗姆洛选择投降，他会稳住冬兵，等待后援。

 

***

 

冬兵不是喜欢思考的那个，他看着天花板的时候，可以做到脑子放空，什么都不想，这样脑子没那么疼。巴恩斯则不是，巴恩斯对一切都感到困惑，他急切地想要找出答案。

一般来说，冬兵会放任不管，直到布满他灰质细胞的小炸弹球开始骨碌碌滚动起来准备爆炸。

朗姆洛后背靠着死角，与他保持着安全距离，狭小的房间里没有窗户，这大概就是朗姆洛租下这间旅馆房间的原因。

冬兵不知道巴恩斯想去哪里，他让巴恩斯暂时去休息一会儿，巴恩斯觉得冷，巴恩斯不停地尖叫又尖叫，巴恩斯想要离开这里，甩开朗姆洛的监视。

朗姆洛的鼻梁上横了一道发紫的淤青，他记得自己用货架揍了他的脸，鬓角处的血迹还没有洗干净，朗姆洛应该去检查一下，可能会有脑震荡。冬兵的目光从朗姆洛的额头、脖颈处扫视到腰际，在脑子里演练着一招必杀的可能性，朗姆洛比其他人都要强壮，但他现在疲累，受了伤，他的反应不会有那么快了。

冬兵舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他有些渴了，之前没有意识到。

巴恩斯还在尖叫，像有把刀子一下下扎在大脑的沟壑之间，冬兵握紧了自己的拳头，朗姆洛瞬间从椅子上跳了起来，将枪对准了冬兵。

不是好时间，不是个好时间。

冬兵安抚着巴恩斯，将拳头放下，五根手指一点点地张开。

 

***

 

认清史蒂文·罗杰斯没花上朗姆洛多少时间。

朗姆洛见多了这种人，他们坚持着自己所谓的正直，从来不会理会将有多少人因为他们的正直死去。

这多少让朗姆洛有些失望，他原先以为美国队长会是不一样的。

一直走在他前面的高大的蓝色背影逐渐退回了普通人的形态，美国队长不信任秩序，他破坏秩序，然而不知道该如何建立秩序，人们不可能回到无政府的状态，人们不可能追求纯洁的正义。

史蒂文·罗杰斯等待着人们死去，然后为之复仇。

没有任何意义。

史蒂文·罗杰斯或许有号召力，或许他有种天生的吸引力，但是很快人们就会意识到，美国队长不会带来面包或者牛奶，美国队长只能看着人们死去，而罪恶会咧开他血红的微笑。

 

***

 

“朗姆洛。”

有四十分钟，他们谁也没说话，冬兵霸占了那张床，躺在中央，朗姆洛在角落的椅子里。随着时间的推移，冬兵注意到他肩膀肌肉细微的变化，他没起初那样警惕了。

听到冬兵喊他名字的时候，朗姆洛并未再次跳起来，他身体的线条明显绷紧了，但他没有动弹，只是将目光投向冬兵。

“来这里。”冬兵侧过头盯着他。

朗姆洛愣了一下，“不，我在这儿挺好的。”

“我觉得冷。”是巴恩斯觉得冷，巴恩斯怕冷，而冬兵不怕，冬兵对温度变化的忍耐范围非常之广。

朗姆洛突然抬手扶住了头，他在努力睁大眼睛，眼神涣散地在地板上扫视，似乎对不准焦距。

“我就待在这儿，等罗林斯来，上了车你就不会冷了。”朗姆洛控制住了自己的语调。

朗姆洛看上去糟透了，都是冬兵害的。

“我能理解，”冬兵说“我”的时候指的是巴恩斯，“你害怕，不想再被揍一遍了。”

朗姆洛瞪着他，站了起来，胸膛在战斗背心下一起一伏，冬兵期待了那么一会儿，随即朗姆洛又坐了回去。

“不，除非你先让我把你打晕。”朗姆洛的手一直放在枪上。

冬兵有些失望，然后他纠正自己，是巴恩斯有些失望。

 

***

 

“你干嘛跟他们一般见识？”

朗姆洛脱掉外套甩在地上，罗林斯一把抓住他的胳膊，朗姆洛将他推开。

“你没必要去和他打。”

“你认为我打不过他？”

朗姆洛斜了罗林斯一眼，磨着牙齿问。

他几乎可以看见罗林斯的脑子里在想什么，类似于“你去打吧，打死了关我什么事”的念头，然后虎着脸退开了几步。

朗姆洛走近了圈子里的冬兵，冬兵没有戴眼罩与护具，头发披散在眼前，他们面对着面，绕着对方走了半圈。周围起哄的声音逐渐减弱，大家都凝神注视着圈内的两个人。

朗姆洛有一年多没有看见冬兵了，这期间他回了美国，加入了神盾局的反恐特勤队。皮尔斯说有个老朋友也来了的时候，他没有立刻反应过来，敖德萨那边有很多老朋友，如果不是非常重要皮尔斯也不会要朗姆洛来负责押运。

当第三个穿着白袍子的科研人员从朗姆洛眼前走过之后，朗姆洛脑子里的某根神经终于“啪嗒”一声，落下来了。

那次精神崩溃后，冬兵又被放回了冰柜里，朗姆洛不敢肯定冬兵还算不算一个“老朋友”，他听说过那回事，他也看过档案，大量的实验数据，冰冷的数字横列出整个过程。他被装在冰柜里运到美国。

冬兵可能记不得他了。

那也没有什么关系，朗姆洛想，他活动了下指关节，雇佣兵就是这么回事，今天是并肩作战的战友，明天就有可能是敌人。

他早就想和冬兵比试一下了，如果没有人挑起头，他也会找个时机来试一下的。

 

***

 

冬兵注意到朗姆洛背对着他，坐在桌子边上低头看着什么。

朗姆洛把背对着他，露出了大片的破绽，他略歪了下头，第一个念头是这是个陷阱，所有反常的事情都有可能是一个陷阱。

冬兵静悄悄地挪到朗姆洛的正背后，右手猛地搭上朗姆洛的脖颈处，朗姆洛闪了一半，最后被压在桌子上，卡住了脖子，一杯水打翻落地，摔碎了玻璃。

朗姆洛的反应慢了，这是为什么？冬兵敏锐地嗅了下鼻子。

“你想干什么？”冬兵看见朗姆洛的脸有点发青了，松开了些手劲，皱着眉头问。

“我要干什么？你在想什么！”一旦意识到冬兵并没有将他活活掐死的意图，朗姆洛便不再挣扎了，“你有毛病么！”

冬兵不喜欢别人说他有毛病。

“咳咳，咳！”

原因与目的之间的线索一片模糊，冬兵知道自己只能在有限的范围内活动，每当他想顺着线索走下去，找出源头，就会遇到一片迷雾，堆积在角落里的小炸弹球全都会滋啦啦地鸣响起来。

很快冬兵就看见了那叠纸，朗姆洛反应慢了是因为他想要藏住压在背后的那叠纸。

冬兵用左手直接把朗姆洛的身体往边上挪了挪，桌子上的人发出一声闷哼。那叠纸损坏得很严重，冬兵现在知道朗姆洛在做什么了，朗姆洛正在一页页将纸拼回去，通过缺失的边缝与焦黑的痕迹，纸上布满小小圆圆烧焦的痕迹，像有火花短暂地洒在上面。

“这是什么？”冬兵没看出头绪，他放开了朗姆洛。

“那个记者拿走的档案，”朗姆洛从桌子上爬起来，双手捂着自己的喉咙，他打量了一眼冬兵的表情，随即又补充道，“两年前那个任务，我们一起……算了，你大概不记得了。”

“我记得，”冬兵面无表情地道，“他们从没告诉我他是谁，”他看向朗姆洛，“他是谁？我为什么要追杀他？”

 

***

 

朗姆洛一时愣住了，这可不是他的任务，事实上，拼凑这些该死的档案也不是他的任务。

两年前是他爬下悬崖，回收了这些被偷走的档案，冬兵当然是不会做这些琐碎的事的，掩盖踪迹，思考战术，部署方案，这些事情都得他来做。文件差不多都被毁了，朗姆洛不愿意多事，就直接当做销毁报告了，一直收藏在自己的柜子里。

他该不该告诉冬兵那是个记者，现在九头蛇也没有调查清楚这个记者是如何潜入敖德萨偷走了这份党卫军机密档案，冬兵的子弹穿过了年轻人的后脑，朗姆洛见多了死人的脸，那个年轻人百分之一百死了，即使冬兵的子弹没有杀死他，脑袋上那个大窟窿应该也会。

朗姆洛可不想冬兵再精神崩溃一次。

上一次某些高层就已经觉得是他的错了。

有些事情不能发生两遍。

“他只是个目标，他只是我们的任务，我们不用去思考为什么。”朗姆洛的声音还有些干哑，他都不敢相信自己居然说了这种话。

这不是出于好心，绝对不是。

 

***

 

巴恩斯正在死去，冬兵不知道自己能做什么来挽救巴恩斯，他有时候不愿意让巴恩斯出来，巴恩斯没法搞定冬兵所要面对的这一切。

但他也不想失去巴恩斯，他想努力做一些能让巴恩斯感到愉快的事情，他猜测巴恩斯喜欢什么。

他把双腿都盘到床上，把朗姆洛往旁边挤了挤，朗姆洛没有意识，所以也没有抗议。

仪器上所有指数都没有开始疯狂跳跃并发出惹人厌恶的滴滴声。

冬兵开始盘算接下来他应该做的事，他要给自己剪个头发，然后找一套合适的衣服。

最后他要去见一见巴基，现在他知道他叫什么名字了。

 

***

 

超级士兵也就是这么回事，朗姆洛想，冬兵速度快，力量强，但并非没有可能打败他。至少当冬兵在冰柜里的时候，他在训练。

“他在看。”罗林斯路过朗姆洛时拍了拍他的肩。

朗姆洛嗯了声，这两个小时冬兵都在训练室里，这间训练室不适合他，所以他肯定不是来这儿活动筋骨的。

罗林斯似乎惊动了潜伏的猛兽，冬兵站了起来，往朗姆洛这个方向走了过来。

希望冬兵不是想再和他来一场，上一次他裂掉的肋骨才刚刚愈合，朗姆洛停下了挥拳的动作，扶着沙袋。

冬兵走路的速度不快，仿佛他有大把的时间可以等待，但他没有。朗姆洛好奇冬兵是否知道自己在冰柜外面的时间是以珍贵的秒来计算的。

“骨头。”

“谁让你这么叫我的？”朗姆洛一手差点滑下沙袋。

“他这么叫你。”冬兵瞄了一眼远处的罗林斯。

“这不一样。”

解释起来太麻烦了，而下一次冬兵根本不会记得。

“好吧，”冬兵眯起眼睛，“朗姆洛对吗？”

朗姆洛没说话，点了点头，挪开了视线。冬兵的眼睛深处结着厚厚的冰，凝视久了朗姆洛从脊椎浮起凉意。

“你的刀呢？我们用刀再来比一次。”

 

***

 

冬兵听见有人叫他“骨头先生”。

他不是很肯定，他知道自己的记忆不可信，他记得他叫朗姆洛，也有可能是骨头，他的记忆像件毛衣，被错乱的针织串起来，然后被猫全部抓散。

这次的任务有些漫长，他醒过来已经一个星期了，他需要自己找事情来填补大段大段的空白时间。

观看朗姆洛训练就是其中之一，没有多余的动作，只是速度太慢，对于一个普通的人类来说是足够了，冬兵闭上眼睛都能看见朗姆洛拳头的走向。

人身上有些位置特别脆弱，冬兵知道怎样杀死一个人，也知道怎样让一个人瘫痪，这些年给他使用的武器发展得日新月异，可人只有手指。

朗姆洛说冬兵挑选他是因为喜欢他，这也许是真的。

冬兵很少遇到赤手空拳可以和他拼上一拼的人类，他有注意不使用金属手臂，朗姆洛怒吼没有必要。

朗姆洛有三天没有出现在训练室，冬兵没去问为什么，他有听到朗姆洛肋骨裂开的声音。

如果是巴恩斯或许会想要探望一下朗姆洛，毕竟，巴恩斯从不丢下战友。但冬兵没有心思关心这些琐事。

冬兵模糊觉得他想起一个关键的词汇。

战友。

可以交托后背的人。

冬兵没有战友。

 

***

 

他们派了两辆灰色小型货车来接冬兵，朗姆洛给冬兵注射了麻醉剂，冬兵没有反抗，只是抬起胳膊给他。

将冬兵搬进货车后厢，他们立刻将冬兵的四肢铐在支架上以防万一。后厢的空间并不宽敞，冬兵躺下后，朗姆洛让罗林斯去坐另一辆车，罗林斯一声不吭地去了。

冬兵的脸上看不出任何痛苦，好像陷入了沉静的睡眠。

他们每个人都有准备承受的痛苦，付出的代价，为了红骷髅所说的新的世界，朗姆洛觉得自己会喜欢那个世界，所有无能的人都会被消灭。

朗姆洛的手指按在冬兵的手腕上，不是金属的那一只，脉搏稳定地跳动着。

冬兵会好的，他们会将冬兵的记忆再次毁灭，只留下身体的本能反应。

痛苦和代价。

要是九头蛇希望朗姆洛接受这样的代价，那最好能给他一个丰富又可靠的回报。

朗姆洛的手一直放在冬兵的胳膊上，他没仔细去想他自己的行为是否合理，又是出于什么动机，他唯有的念头大概是，冬兵的皮肤下面也有血液在流。

 

***

 

冬兵没有战友，但是巴恩斯不一样。

巴恩斯是那么多愁善感，他不会抛弃他的战友。

巴恩斯快死了，他长久地不再出现，冬兵能感觉到自己的胸口正在出现一个洞，巴恩斯正在从那里流逝。

他的生命。

冬兵尽力了，他救起那个金发的战士，因为他可能是巴恩斯的战友，巴恩斯一定会希望他这样做。

然后他把朗姆洛从废墟里挖了出来，巴恩斯一定也希望他这样做，朗姆洛在某个程度上，或许也算是他的战友。

但是冬兵不会把后背交给他，他不知道巴恩斯能不能理解。

他们有他们的相处方式。

刚把朗姆洛拖出来的时候，冬兵都可以看见他白色的骨头。

对这种景象，冬兵并不难受。

连接朗姆洛的身体的仪器发出稳定地嗡嗡声，该是冬兵离开的时候了。


End file.
